<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>看不见的朋友 by Philiaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305246">看不见的朋友</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf'>Philiaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ooc<br/>各种私设<br/>有关幽灵的bug设定<br/>年龄私设差四岁<br/>一人死亡<br/>亲情向<br/>有忒修斯/莉塔情节</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>看不见的朋友</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纽特躺在草坪上就像睡着了一样。他面容安详，两颊还透着粉色的红晕。如果不是他的四肢以一种别扭的方向敞开着；如果不是他的胸膛有一处突兀的凹陷，并且不再起伏；如果不是他的鼻腔没有了气流的出入，所有的人都会以为他睡着了。<br/>这是一个悲剧，一个失误，一个谁都不想发生的事情。<br/>纽特身边四散的玻璃碎片在阳光的照射下闪着刺眼的光，扎得斯卡曼德夫妇不敢直视。站在不远处的，满头大汗、抖如糠筛的忒修斯紧握着他父亲的魔杖晕厥了过去。场面又是一阵慌乱。</p>
<p>忒修斯错过了纽特的葬礼，他直到小小的木质棺材在地底沉睡一周后才苏醒。就像什么都没发生那样。他忘记了。纽特的死给他带来的打击使他忘记了自己曾有一个深爱的弟弟，忘记了那个一直跟在他身后的小跟屁虫，忘记了与纽特有关的一切。<br/>痛失幼子的斯卡曼德夫妇不忍告诉忒修斯事实，他们收起了关于纽特的一切痕迹，不留一丝。<br/>而也从那个时候开始，忒修斯有了一个除他外谁都看不见的朋友。<br/>那天他正戳着鼻涕虫，在思考把这个喂给托马斯——这是他母亲喂养的其中一头鹰头马身有翼兽的名字——会不会惹怒那头脾气不好的神奇动物的时候，他的身后传来稚嫩的声音。<br/>“我劝你不要这么做。”<br/>忒修斯吓了一跳，他怪叫一声，扭头向身后看去，只见一个比他小了很多的男孩站在那里冲他微笑。<br/>那个男孩像个洋娃娃，他穿着深棕色的背带裤，米色的衬衫掖在里面，脖领上系着一个深色的领结，他肉肉的小脸上点缀着雀斑，蓬松的金棕色头发让他显得脑袋有些大，但不失可爱，最瞩目的是他的眼睛——如湖水般清澈的灰绿色——与忒修斯一样的颜色。<br/>“我叫纽特。”男孩做了自我介绍，他说话的声音还有些不清楚，奶声奶气的。<br/>“你……是什么？”忒修斯对纽特有些警惕。<br/>“我，是从你的心里蹦出来，要跟你成为朋友的人。”纽特很开心地在原地转圈。<br/>“不是幽灵吗？”<br/>“不是。”<br/>“那你多大？”<br/>“六岁。”<br/>“啊，小我四岁呢！”忒修斯暂时了忘记了鼻涕虫和鹰头马身有翼兽，他抱着软垫很开心的看着纽特，“真像是有了个弟弟，不要跟我做朋友了（忒修斯说这句话的时候纽特露出难受的表情），你做我弟弟吧。”<br/>纽特的表情由阴转晴，他开心的蹦跳着，不停地说：“好啊，好啊。”<br/>忒修斯的眼睛也笑成了一条缝，他做为独子一直想要有一个弟弟。<br/>“忒斯，你在跟谁说话？”斯卡曼德夫人在忒修斯虚掩的门口处问道。<br/>“是纽特，妈妈。”<br/>忒修斯的回答让她心跳加速，她疯了一般的冲进房间，只能看见在阳光中飞舞的尘埃和想要逃跑的鼻涕虫。<br/>“妈妈，出什么事了？您脸色不太好。”忒修斯担心的看向他的母亲。<br/>“不。”斯卡曼德夫人努力克制自己的感情，尽可能用自己最平静的语气，“不，没事。忒斯，你说的纽特在哪？”<br/>“哦……你看不见，他说是从我心里蹦出来要当我朋友的人。”忒修斯解释道。<br/>“这样啊。”斯卡曼德夫人的声音有些颤抖，“那可一定要跟他做好朋友。”<br/>“嗯！我跟他说了，要让他当我弟弟。”<br/>忒修斯的话直直地插进斯卡曼德夫人还未愈合的心，她无力地瘫倒在冰冷的地板上抽泣，她的眼泪决堤，止不住的涌出。大颗大颗的泪滴打在地板上，形成一个个小小的水花。<br/>忒修斯吓坏了，在他的印象里，母亲一直是一个坚强，爱笑的人，他从来没有看过她哭。忒修斯不知道自己哪句话说错了，惹了母亲伤心，他手足无措地站在一旁，不知道该怎么办。<br/>这时，一直站在一旁的纽特走到她身前搂住了她的脖子，可她看不见，也摸不到，起伏的肩膀不断穿过他小小的身子。忒修斯赶紧奔过去，与纽特一边一个抱着泪流不止的的斯卡曼德夫人。<br/>后来，忒修斯隐隐觉得自己母亲的失态是跟纽特有关，可他翻遍了家里的所有角落也没有找到一丁点的线索，而他的怀疑对象——纽特一直寸步不离的跟在他的身后。最后，忒修斯暗自发誓，绝不能在家里提纽特的任何事了。<br/>斯卡曼德家在一种怪异的气氛下度过了一年，忒修斯为了逃避这个气氛，躲入房间与纽特常伴。他们在一起读了许许多多的书；下了无数盘巫师棋；计划了好几起恶作剧，忒修斯觉得这一年抛开父母的怪异表现不谈，他还是很开心的。<br/>时间又过了一个月，来到炎热的六月，炙热的太阳光线透不过雾气昭昭的伦敦，只留下她难以忍受的温度。<br/>在一个难得明媚的周一清晨，时钟的指针正指向七点零六分，一只灰棕色的猫头鹰飞入斯卡曼德家的客厅，落在椅背上来回转动它的脑袋。它的嘴中还叼着一封信。<br/>最先发现它的是忒修斯——其实是纽特在他的耳边大声地叫喊：“快看！是猫头鹰！”——生长在巫师家庭的忒修斯怎能不明白那封信的意义，他从懂事起便期盼着它的到来。他激动地冲过去拿走那封属于他的信，羊皮纸上有着由翠绿的墨水写就的地址。<br/>“谢谢！”忒修斯揉了揉猫头鹰的头便撕开了蜡封——上面有一个盾牌纹章，大写的字母“H”，在其周围圈着一头狮子、一只鹰、一只灌和一条蛇——拿出里面的信纸。<br/>“愉快地通知”、“获准”、“霍格沃茨”、“就读”，这几个字瞬间映入忒修斯的眼中。<br/>他深吸了一口气，底气十足地大喊：“我收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书了！”<br/>纽特站在一旁欣喜地鼓掌，祝贺忒修斯。<br/>三天后，他们一家三口来到对角巷去买忒修斯上课需要的一切物品、重要的魔杖、校服以及一只宠物。<br/>“我觉得猫头鹰不错。”忒修斯满意的对眼前洁白的雪鸮点头。<br/>“我觉得蜥蜴也不错。”纽特则对翠绿色的蜥蜴情有独钟。<br/>“可只能买一个。“忒修斯提醒道。<br/>“那就猫头鹰吧，寄信方便，还能自己解决吃饭问题，况且你也不想拿着一团面包虫去喂蜥蜴吧。”<br/>“不想！”忒修斯被恶心了一下，随即转头就对还在争论是买棕色羽毛的鹦鹉，还是蓝色羽毛的鹦鹉合适的斯卡曼德夫妇喊道，“爸！妈！我想要这只猫头鹰！”<br/>忒修斯高兴地提着鸟笼，他的阿尔忒弥斯——那只雪鸮正在里面睡觉。<br/>“接下来我们去哪？”忒修斯仰头看向他的父母提问。<br/>“买校服。”斯卡曼德先生平淡的说道，而夫人错开红红的眼，看都不看鸟笼一眼。<br/>在忒修斯无聊的站在摩金夫人长袍专卖店的时候，斯卡曼德夫妇一同去买他需要的课本，而留下来的纽特显得有些百无聊赖，他东串西窜，最后钻入试衣间，等他出来的时候已经换上了跟忒修斯一样的袍子——连大小也是一样，过大的袍子拖在地上有些滑稽，纽特差点为此拌了一跤，忒修斯对此忍俊不禁。<br/>“小斯卡曼德先生，请您不要乱动。”量尺寸的裁缝无奈的说道。</p>
<p>忒修斯盼星星盼月亮的终于等到了开学的日子，他穿过石柱来到九又四分之三站台，坐上开往霍格沃茨的专列，他与纽特有说有笑的吃了一路的零食，可等肚子里的巧克力蛙、南瓜馅饼、锅形蛋糕和甘草魔棒已经消化的差不多的时候，带队的教授还没有念到他的名字，甚至还有一多半的学生没有念到名字，他觉得等到开饭的时候，他就要饿死了。<br/>“格兰芬多！”分院帽喊出了一个学院的名字，格兰芬多爆发出热烈的欢呼声。<br/>“忒修斯·斯卡曼德。”带队的教授终于念到了忒修斯。<br/>忒修斯紧张的钻过人群，坐在椅子上。宽大的帽子遮住了他的脸，挡住了他的视线，只能看到蹲在地上的纽特眨着大大的眼睛看着自己。<br/>“紧张吗？”他问。<br/>“我没事。”忒修斯用唇语告诉纽特。<br/>“嗯，斯卡曼德，很久没有斯卡曼德家的人来了，这需要谨慎思考。”分院帽慢慢悠悠的在忒修斯头顶念叨。<br/>“我到希望你能快点，我饿了。”忒修斯小声地抱怨道。<br/>“哈哈哈，你真的有趣，那么——”分院帽拖长了音，“赫奇帕奇！”<br/>赫奇帕奇的长桌上爆发了热烈的掌声与欢呼声。而一直老老实实呆在忒修斯身边的纽特直直地奔向那里，端详了一番，不知从哪里掏出了一条赫奇帕奇配色的领带给自己系上。<br/>“看啊，咱们进入同一所院校了！”纽特挥舞手臂，咧开嘴冲他大笑。<br/>宽大的袍子配着他的动作倍感滑稽，忒修斯差点没忍住大笑出生，赶紧掐着大腿压住笑意，他觉得自己现在的表情非常的怪异。<br/>“瞧你被分到这里开心的样子，想笑就笑，不要忍着。”<br/>看吧，果然如此。<br/>说这句话的高年级学长向忒修斯伸出手：“欢迎来到赫奇帕奇，我是级长安东尼奥。”<br/>忒修斯礼貌地伸出手回握过去：“谢谢，你好，安东尼奥。”<br/>度过了兴奋又愉快的一晚，忒修斯就要上第一节课的时候，他突然很严肃地对纽特说道：“纽特，其实我早就想说。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“你还没到上学的年纪，跟我一起上课你跟得上吗？”<br/>“哦……你说的对……”<br/>纽特像受了伤的小动物，一路小碎步的向墙边退去，就在他半边身子已经没入墙中时，忒修斯终于忍不住笑了：“嘿，我跟你开玩笑呢，你个越级的天才小赫奇帕奇，跟我一起上课去。”<br/>纽特听到他的话瞬间露出灿烂的笑容，从墙中走出，一蹦一跳的跟着忒修斯去上课。<br/>但第一节课忒修斯就遇上了麻烦，他的确是聪明，有天赋，可他没有耐心，他一遍遍地念着咒语却一点动静都没有，他烦躁的用魔杖在羽毛上戳了好几下，差点点燃了那根练习用羽毛<br/>“不是这样的忒修斯，要轻柔一点。”纽特坐在他的边上提醒道。<br/>“那你来。”忒修斯小声的咬牙切齿<br/>“忒斯？你说什么？”<br/>抱怨归抱怨，他不可能让自己想象中的弟弟施魔法。<br/>“呃……没什么……”<br/>这是他们的第一年，在新奇中愉快的度过。忒修斯贯彻了他调皮捣蛋的特性，他的好友四散在每个院校，他真的很不像一个赫奇帕奇，如果让老师来评价，他更像一个格兰芬多，而他的黑魔法防御课教师——阿不思·邓布利多评价他拥有赫奇帕奇和格兰芬多一切优良的品格。忒修斯的优异让人们有意的忽略他偶尔疯疯癫癫的一个人对空气说话的事。</p>
<p>“往上数第三个台阶是陷阱。”纽特站在楼梯上提醒道。<br/>“好嘞。”<br/>忒修斯一跃而上迈了两个台阶，后面的学生则遭了殃，一脚踏进台阶里拔不出来。这时楼梯顶上的一套盔甲发出嘎吱嘎吱、丁零当啷的声音，笑得喘不过气来。<br/>“闭嘴，皮皮鬼！”忒修斯吼了一句。<br/>皮皮鬼挤眉弄眼的从盔甲里钻出，发出一连串怪笑穿墙而过。<br/>“你还好吗？”忒修斯问那个还在跟楼梯较劲的学生。<br/>“哦，不太好，卡住了。”<br/>“来，拽住我的手。”<br/>“谢谢。”</p>
<p>“忒修斯！这道题的答案是稀释过的巴波块茎的脓水，不是未经稀释的巴波块茎的脓水，我看她是这么写的。”纽特指了指斜前方的一个学生说道。<br/>“纽特，你这样是作弊。”忒修斯小声提醒道，但他还是把答案做了修改。<br/>“还不是你这几天晚上没有背书，看了好几宿的，你曾经视为垃圾的《吸血鬼情史》。你忘了？教授可说了，这次谁得B-就把成绩单寄到家里去。”<br/>“请继续告诉我答案……”忒修斯瞬间妥协。<br/>“就这一次，不许再看那本书了。”<br/>“好的，好的。”<br/>这是他们的第四年，在有趣和平淡间徘徊，那个时候忒修斯对未来还没有规划。<br/>而第五年，忒修斯迎来了O.W.Ls年，疯狂的考试让他没有空闲时间与纽特嬉笑打闹，他也是在那一年确立了自己的目标，当纽特问他：“你想好要干什么了吗？”的时候，他胸有成竹地说：“我想好了，我要当傲罗，捍卫光明，驱逐黑暗。”<br/>这个时候，忒修斯的眼中闪着光芒。<br/>第六年则是更关键的N.E.W.Ts年，拔高了许多的忒修斯简直忙疯了，全靠冷笑话来舒压。<br/>“纽特。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“不，我没叫你，今年的考试名称就叫N.E.W.Ts.”<br/>“忒斯，这个笑话真的很冷。”<br/>“那你不要笑！”<br/>再后来，忒修斯以优异的成绩从霍格沃茨毕业，又经过自己不懈的努力如愿以偿地成为了一名傲罗，他的能力在这个岗位上得到了最大的发挥，他得到了上司的赏识，同辈的爱戴和后背的尊敬，他相信自己总有一天能向上爬的更高。<br/>他也注意到了纽特的特殊性，这个跟他一起生活，一起成长的“弟弟”太过于不可思议，占据了他生活的最中心，超越了他的父母。他知道“幻想朋友”不可能存在到现在，除非他心里有一个巨大的空缺。但他不敢问，他不敢触摸。此时他拥有多么强大的力量，便在这件事上有多退缩。纽特还是他的朋友，他的弟弟，与他寸步不离。<br/>而也在那个时候巫师界开始盛传一则预言——世界的矛盾不可调和，利益的瓜分产生纠纷，一切变得暴躁不安，黑暗会重新夺回他的主导权——所有的话都被一一对应上，巫师们都相信，和平很快就要走向终焉，战争将要爆发。<br/>也就是在那几年后，战争如预言的那样爆发了，一开始只是麻瓜之间的战争，可随着时间的推移，牵扯到的范围越来越广，巫师不可避免的被卷入进去，他们在战场上迎击来自魔法世界的敌人——麻瓜的武器还无法伤害到他们，虽然已经发展到了让他们膛目结舌的地步。<br/>麻瓜的军队前仆后继的涌入战场，抛洒着鲜血。巫师的军团挥舞着他们的魔杖甩出一个个绚丽的魔法在空中撞击，失败者的灵魂离开躯体，留下一个完整的躯壳。这大概是唯一比麻瓜的结局要好得多的事，至少家人能看到一个完整的人回到家中，虽然已经冰冷僵硬。<br/>战场上的巫师偶尔抬头就能看到幻影移形的轨迹，那个时候门钥匙的利用率最高，甚至到了泛滥的地步。<br/>忒修斯站在尸体遍横的战场默默抽着受潮的卷烟——他有了烟瘾，战争麻木了他的神经，这样的场景他早已见怪不怪。<br/>“忒斯。”纽特穿着跟忒修斯一样的军装站在他的身边，轻声呼唤他，自从开战以来，他说话的声调变小了很多。<br/>“嗯？”忒修斯从鼻子里哼了一声。<br/>“我想家了。”<br/>“我也是。快了，战争快结束了。”忒修斯望着家的方向安慰纽特，也安慰自己。<br/>这场战争出乎意料的长，忒修斯的身心饱受摧残，他真的不想再看到同胞死去，他只能一遍又一遍的安慰自己战争很快就会结束，这个时候他又很庆幸，庆幸纽特一直陪在自己的身边。他抛弃了以前对纽特为何存在的疑问，他再也不会想了，他需要这个弟弟。<br/>战争终于在众人的期盼下结束，人们站在废墟上欢呼，开始重建家园。<br/>忒修斯在战场上留下辉煌的战绩，他被魔法部颁发了荣誉奖章，成为了人尽皆知的战争英雄。<br/>忒修斯在收到奖章的时候用魔杖在上面点了点，刻上了纽特的名字。<br/>“我的荣誉有你一半。”他如此说道。<br/>纽特翘起他的嘴角笑得异常的灿烂。<br/>多年后的六月六日，那一天有着伦敦罕见的晴天。也是在那一天忒修斯在婚礼上许下誓言，牵起莉塔的手，将相伴一生的戒指戴在她的无名指上。<br/>“忒修斯，你为什么没有伴郎？”他们如此的近，多么小的声音都能听的很清楚。<br/>“我当然有，我有一个最好的伴郎。”<br/>穿着伴郎服的纽特站在在他身后，仰起头，露出骄傲的笑容。<br/>等忒修斯度过了蜜月期，纽特请求他回到他们的老宅，回到他们相遇的那个房间。<br/>“好了，纽特，我跟你回来了，该说出你的理由了吧？”忒修斯插着兜，等着眼前的青年开口。<br/>“忒斯，哥哥，把爸爸妈妈也叫来吧。”纽特很郑重的又说出了另一个请求。<br/>忒修斯抬了抬眉毛，他不懂纽特的意思，毕竟只有他才能看到对方。但他还是去叫了，这一次，纽特唯一一次没有跟着他。<br/>“怎么了，忒斯？突然让我们来这个房间？”<br/>“其实不是我让你们来的。”<br/>“是我。”<br/>忒修斯的话还没有说完，孩童稚嫩的声音从纽特呆着的房间传出，斯卡曼德夫妇越过忒修斯冲进屋内。<br/>纽特重新变为了孩童，乳白色的小身板漂浮在半空，他不好意思的笑了笑，还是斯卡曼德夫妇记忆中的样子。<br/>“纽特！哦！天呐！纽特！”夫妇二人看到纽特纷纷失声。<br/>“爸爸妈妈，对不起。”他苦笑着，“让你们伤心了这么多年。我爱你们。”<br/>“我们也爱你。”夫妇二人哽咽的说道。他们站在纽特的面前多想上前抱抱自己的小儿子，可是只能摸到冰冷的空气。<br/>只有忒修斯还在状况外的站在门口。<br/>“这到底是……”<br/>“他是你的弟弟。”<br/>“我的确是你的弟弟。”<br/>纽特和斯卡曼德夫妇同时说道。<br/>“我放心不下你，就一直陪在了你的身边。”纽特吐了吐舌头，一脸歉意，“我很幸运能参与到你的人生，能跟你在一起这么多年我真的真的很开心，希望在今后的日子里你也如之前那样幸福。”然后他最后一次看向自己深爱的人们，挥了挥手，“再见了，我爱你们。”<br/>纽特化为点点荧光消散在空气中，斯卡曼德夫妇哭着对他说“再见”。再不舍，终有离别。他们已经能平静的面对纽特的再次离开，他们会把今天的事珍藏在心底。<br/>忒修斯冲上前想要阻止纽特的消散，他还有好多事情要问，但他只抓住了那些漂浮的光点，他的手一接触到那些光点，无数的画面涌入他的记忆——他抱着一个婴儿在唱摇篮曲；他拿着勺子去喂满手抓着玩具的孩子；他一遍一遍地教那个孩子叫哥哥；他偷骑飞天扫帚带着那个孩子在天空翱翔，然后被父母狠狠教训，等等等等，他想起了与纽特的过去，想起了一切，想起了他的失手。忒修斯跪在地上泣不成声，他不断说好，他一定会连纽特的份一起活下去。<br/>那一晚，忒修斯梦到他一直追着纽特在跑，他看着跑在前面的纽特从一个青年变成了少年，又从少年变成孩童，最后变为婴儿一点一点爬入耀眼的光晕中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>———————————<br/>最后的碎碎念<br/>这篇吧……在电影没出来的时候就已经脑好了梗概，那个时候气温炎热到让人怀疑人生，我躲在空调房里默默打字。<br/>这篇当时写了两种结局，其中一个就是现在的结局，但是第一种结局我更爱不释手，然而，然！而！那个结局跟电影撞车了！撞！车！了！OK，FINE，我只能用第二个了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>